Air cleaners are used on engines to filter contaminants from the air before passing through the carburetor to the internal cylinders of the engine. Typically, the air cleaners comprised a filter encased in an air cleaner cover and mounted upon the carburetor. The air cleaner cover has a center hole parallel and concentric to the center hole of the carburetor. This allowed a straight fastener or stud to be used to secure the air cleaner cover to the carburetor along a common axis.
Presently, the automotive industry is producing air cleaner covers having a center hole eccentric or offset from the center hole of the carburetor. This has resulted in a wide variety of different carburetor to air cleaner cover center to center hole spacing.
The problem is that a different fastening assembly has to be used for each different center to center hole spacing. This requires a costly inventory of fastening assemblies to be maintained.